


Mission of Brothers

by turtlefanforlife1982



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Robin - Freeform, Superboy - Freeform, Superman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlefanforlife1982/pseuds/turtlefanforlife1982
Summary: Batman is sick of Superman ignoring Conner and showing no concern for the boy or his training. So with a plan in mind he sets up a mission, one in which involves Conner to play the part of Dick's older brother. How do the two get along? And will Bruce make it permanent? Read and find out what happens in this tale about finding true family in a friend. Will update once a week.





	1. Trust

A/N: I have had this idea for a Young Justice story for a while now. Hope you enjoy it.

Warnings: Maybe some mild language.

Conner had been living at Mount Justice for nearly a year now, and in that time Superman has yet to pay much attention to him. He only ever to really cared about Robin. Batman on the other hand always praised him, always had a positive comment. He wondered sometimes what went through Superman's mind to think that after all this time he would think of him as evil. His only friends seemed to be the team and Wolf, the hybrid that they rescued.

It surprised Conner a little when Batman called him to the conference room one afternoon just after getting back from a mission. Deep in thought Conner walked along the deserted corridor to the conference room. He was so lost in thought he nearly bumped into Robin.

"Hey, Conner. Batman call you in here too?" Robin asked quietly.

Nodding he replied back. "Yea, though I don't know why. Would he send the two of us on a mission alone?"

"Anything is possible I guess, but usually he sends us in a bigger group then just two. But we are not going to find anything out by standing here in the hall." Robin motioned for the other teen to follow him.

Batman stood in the doorway. "Robin, Superboy, stop lagging and get in here."

Conner and Robin walked into the conference room, took a seat as Batman closed the door and locked it then took a seat across from the two teens.

"OK boys, there are a couple of things I need to talk to you two about." Batman started to say.

"Are we in trouble?" Conner interrupted softly.

Knowing where that came from Batman replied. "No, look, boys, I have a mission for you two. But the thing is after knowing you for several months now Conner and this mission will undoubtedly reveal Robin and my identity."

Robin sat up straighter and asked. "Wait, so this mission isn't for us as superheroes? But in our civilian forms?"

Conner looked over at Robin then back to Batman. "You trust me with your identities?"

Smirking slightly Batman said. "Yes, I do Conner. Robin remove your mask."

Glancing at the door nervously Batman told his protege. "It's locked Robin, go ahead."

Robin took the sides of his mask and removed it, Batman followed suit only with his cowl. Taking a deep breath Batman told Conner.

"I am Bruce Wayne and he's Dick Grayson. The reason I am telling you our identities is because I believe something is amiss with one of my companies. I have to take Dick with me, but, I don't know if we will run into trouble or not. That's where you come in, I want you to pretend to be Dick's older brother. I will be gone to meetings most of the time but Dick needs someone to be around while I am gone."

Conner swallowed hard, this was something new for him. No one ever trusted him this much, he didn't even know the other teammate's identities and he was around them more often then Robin.

"Why me? I mean... He already knows Kid Flash better than me."

Batman nodded and knew the boy was going to hesitate. "I know, you have a filter on that mouth of yours and can keep silent when asked."

Dick struggled not to laugh as he explained. "In another word, Kid has a big mouth and annoys the hell out of Batman."

"Language Dick." Bruce chided the boy. Dick shrugged and told his mentor. "Hey, I'm only speaking the truth over here."

"How-how long are we going to be gone? Where are we going? W-will Superman be angry if I leave the mountain?"

Bruce knew about Conner's fear of angering Superman, that boy scout wanted tabs on the boy at all times but showed no concern for the kid's actual safety or well-being.

"Let me deal with him, he won't be angry with you if he knows your with me."

Dick piped up. "Yea cause Batman can kick Superman's butt any day of the week!"

Choosing to ignore his surrogate son Bruce told Conner. "Your name for this mission will be Conner Kent-Wayne. If anyone makes a connection between you and Clark I will dismiss it entirely and explain there is no relation. It will all work out. To answer your questions we will be gone for about a week or so and we will be traveling to Dick's place of birth, Rome. That is the major reason why he is going, aside from the fact I don't want to leave him in Gotham alone and the team will be just fine without him for a week or so. As with you too."

Dick smiled and told him. "I can speak the language there fluently and understand more words than what I have managed to teach Bruce. I lived in Rome with the circus for about three years before we came to the states and traveled. I was also born in Rome, so I know the ins and outs of the country."

Nodding at the younger boy Conner asked. "I still don't understand something, Batman."

"And that is?" Bruce asked gently.

Both father and son could see the hesitation on Conner's face. They knew he was nervous since no one cared to show him much trust in the time he had been with them.

"Why do you trust me so much? I mean... no one else has..."

Bruce got up and walked around the table sitting directly beside Conner. The young boy had his head bent low and was looking down at the table when Bruce turned the chair so Conner was facing him.

"Conner look at me. I know it seems scary, but you have to understand that not everyone is against you. Trust is something that is earned, over the last several months you have earned my trust. And as you can tell that is saying something because I don't trust someone so quickly. Do you know how long it took me to trust Superman?"

Conner met Bruce's eyes and shook his head.

"It took a long time Conner, it took nearly 2 or 3 years before I trusted him. The fact I trust you in less amount of time is saying something. Superman doesn't trust easily either, and it took him just as long to trust me as well. We fought multiple times before I let him get anywhere near Gotham without wanting to 'kick his butt' as Dick so nicely put it. I didn't let Clark near Dick when he first came to live with me. My reasons come from so many people out there wanting to take advantage of my busy lifestyle I didn't want Clark to think he could walk in and take him from me. I got angry several times at him..."

"And you still do!" Dick chimed in.

Shaking his head Bruce told Conner, ignoring Dick's comment. "The point is Conner everyone deserves a chance. You're just a kid, and from what I have learned over the last several years is kids thrive on trust. So, we leave in a weeks time; you will come with us back to Wayne Manor tonight and stay with us to get briefed on what you need to know you will also be considered my son for the next few weeks. Do you think you can handle that?"

Conner gave him a rare smile and said firmly. "Yes sir, you can count on me."

Smiling Bruce patted the boy's knee and told him. "That's my boy. Alright, Dick, help him get packed and bring him to the Batcave so he can be briefed on what is going on."

Dick put his mask back on just as Batman put his cowl back on. "Yes, sir! Right away sir!"

Standing up quickly Robin told Conner. "Come on! This is gonna be fun!"

Rolling his eyes Conner told the shorter boy. "You know I don't have hardly anything to pack right?"

Racing to the door he told his friend over his shoulder. "I know, but the next 3 weeks are going to be fun!"

Batman grabbed Robin by the cape as he flew past him and said firmly. "Did you have some of Kid Flash's candy again?"

Smiling mischievously Robin told him. "Maybe... maybe not..."

"Oh great... Conner make sure he stays focused enough to get back to the Batcave. He's too hyper right now to think clearly. How he stayed still as long as he did is beyond me." Batman told the calmer teen in the room.

Conner chuckled and told him. "I will try, does this happen very often?"

Batman let Robin go and told Conner. "Only when he knows he is coming home for a while and knows that there is a no sugar policy per Alfred."

Conner nodded in understanding and knew he would find out soon who Alfred was, he watched Robin dart out the door about as fast as Flash himself.

"I will make sure he doesn't bring any home with him when we are ready to head to the Batcave."

Nodding Batman told him honestly. "He knows what will happen if he smuggles candy home, I don't think we have much to worry about. But thanks, I will see you boys soon."

Once Conner got Robin to focus again they went to Conner's quarters and began packing his things. Wolf laid on the floor near the far wall watching his friend pack. Dick noticed how few items he actually had. He owned 4 shirts and 2 pairs of blue jeans. There was no way he was going to be able to handle over 2 weeks without a wardrobe. Dick knew he had lived like this for months, but Alfred wouldn't think it to be proper to live with barely any possessions at all. He pulled his phone out and text Bruce, telling him what Conner was going to need.

Conner's wolf was laying on the other side of the room watching his friend pack. The large animal had grown quite attached to the teen ever since his rescue several months before.

Conner was silent as he pulled his meager possessions out of the closet and put them in a duffle bag Dick let him borrow. Dick could see how tense Conner was and asked him. "What's bothering you?"

Conner looked over at Robin and replied. "I can't help thinking... Superman might get really angry if he comes to check in on me and I'm not here..."

Robin was sitting on the foot of Conner's bed kicking his legs against the mattress. "Eh, he can get over it. Besides it's not like he comes over daily to check on you."

Noticing the grim expression on his friends face Dick put the puzzle pieces together. "Wait... he makes nightly visits doesn't he?"

Conner nodded and told him softly. "He really doesn't trust me, Robin, he's never come right out and said it but I can tell he doesn't."

"Has he ever hurt you?" Robin asked curiously. Seeing the older teen shake his head Robin asked. "So what makes you so sure he hates you?"

He zipped up the duffel bag and told his friend sharply. "He only comes around when it's convenient for him. I heard Batman tell him one time that he needs to treat me like I'm his son. Well, guess what, he doesn't. He treats me like I have committed a huge crime! I didn't ask to get created!"

Conner's voice began to rise causing the hair to bristle on the back of Wolf's neck and the animal stood up looking at the boys cautiously. "Calm down Conner. I get it." Dick replied back, he looked over and saw Wolf start to raise.

Letting out a huge sigh Conner grabbed his chair from his desk and turned it around sitting in front of Dick with his arms across the back of the chair.

"What's it like? Having Batman as a dad?" Conner asked curiously. Wolf came over and sat beside his friend.

Dick chuckled and told him. "Pretty cool really, there are times I hate it. Cause I have extra training, a ton of rules to follow and crap like that. He's so overprotective, but I could have wound up with much worse..."

Conner frowned and asked. "How do you mean?"

Shaking his head Dick told him. "I don't wanna talk about it here. I will tell you later. We have three weeks of living together I can tell you the story once we are back at the Manor."

Dick's phone buzzed and he saw Bruce letting him know they needed to hurry up. "Well, we need to head out. I told the others that Batman was taking us on a mission out of the country. The Justice League is supposed to watch over Gotham while we are gone." Conner petted Wolf and spoke to the large animal softly and then they walked out of his room and towards the Zeta-Tubes.

They were stopped by a firm voice just before making it all the way to the Tubes. "Where are you going?"

Both boys turned to see Superman standing there. Robin spoke up first. "Batman called the two of us for a mission. We are headed to Gotham City."

Conner frowned and told Robin. "We don't owe him an explanation. Come on Rob."

Using Robin's nickname he started towards the tube again. Superman noticed the coordinates and told Robin. "You're taking him home with you?"

Robin knew that Superman had issues with his clone, but since when has he given a damn about where Robin takes Conner.

"Yeah, that's where the mission is." Robin started to say.

"You have a problem with him taking me to Gotham City? It's on Batman's orders that I go. It doesn't concern you."

Superman frowned deeply at Conner. "When it concerns you then it is my busyness."

"Nice time to finally care. Why are you so suddenly worried about why I am going to Gotham? Is the mighty Superman jealous because he wasn't asked to go on this mission?"

Superman walked closer to the boy and told him in a dangerous voice. "Don't get smart with me boy."

"Then stop pretending to give a hoot about me! You're never around anyway! So just go back to the Watch Tower and keep an eye on your own city! You arguing with me is keeping Batman waiting! So unless you wanna deal with him then you will step out of our way."

Looking over at Robin who was leaning against the wall texting on his phone Superman asked. "Robin, what is this mission you two are going on?"

Without looking up from his phone he lazily told Superman. "Ask him, he's standing right behind you."

Frowning Superman turned and found none other than Batman standing directly behind him, the caped crusader must have come in through one of the other Zeta-Tubes without any of them knowing it.

The look on Batman's face was dark and very dangerous. "Kent, I suggest you allow the boys to pass and stop wasting time. I have to brief them on this mission before they go. If I wanted your help I would have asked you."

Conner stepped over beside Robin once Batman took over the conversation and whispered. "Did you text him?"

Giving the older boy a sly grin Robin nodded silently and told him back. "Yep, Superman wasn't backing down and we really needed to get back to Gotham before patrol tonight. That was why Batman was so urgent in us getting home. He wanted to brief you before taking you out on patrol with us tonight."

Five minutes later Batman stood before the two whispering boys. "Come on, let's go."

Conner glanced over at a defeated Superman and followed the others to the Zeta Tube, he could see the warning look he was receiving in Superman's eyes as he left the mountain.

Once in the Batcave, he looked around in awe. "This is where you live?"

Batman lowered his cowl. "Partially, this is where we operate from as Batman and Robin. We live upstairs, Robin go change while I brief our guest on the rules between the manor and the cave."

Nodding Robin left to go put on civilian clothes. Conner turned to Batman.

"Have a seat Superboy," Batman told him, as they walked towards the computer.

Conner sat in the computer chair as Batman stood to face him.

"When you're here in the cave we don't use our civilian names, here we go by our superhero names. Now Robin disobeys half the time and uses real names but I get on to him for it."

"Who's going to hear your real names down here? Does this cave echo that badly?" He asked curiously.

"No, it doesn't. There have been times that we bring criminals here to interrogate them, and the last thing we want is them figuring out our identities. It's a good rule to go by even if no one is here that can hear us. It forms a habit so you don't slip during an interrogation." Batman explained to the young hero.

Nodding in understanding Batman continued. "Another rule is that no one takes out any of the vehicles unless you have my permission. Since you will be coming with us on patrol tonight I will let you borrow the Batcycle. Since your 16 and are old enough to drive I will let you use it, but, you don't go anywhere without me."

Batman could tell Conner was hanging on to his every word. "Every morning we get up early and train before breakfast. Now if we have a late patrol then we hold off until later, or just skip it entirely for one day. Alfred is my butler, cooks for us so if you're hungry then let him know and he will get you something."

After a few moments, Batman asked. "Does this sound reasonable?"

Nodding Conner replied. "Yes, sir."

Giving him a rare grin Batman told him. "Robin should be finished changing soon so I am going to go change too and then we will head upstairs. Just sit back and relax or explore if you wish, we will be out shortly."

Fifteen minutes later Dick and Bruce came out of the changing area to find Conner exploring the cave but not wandering too far into the cave. Dick ran up to him.

"Pretty cool isn't it! This place is huge!"

Conner turned and asked. "Have you ever explored the tunnels?"

"Not alone, no, I always have Bruce or Alfred with me. There are a couple of tunnels I can go down by myself they are dead ends and very safe to hang out in." Dick replied back.

"What about the others?" Conner asked curiously.

Bruce explained to him. "Some of the caverns have caved in, some have a lot of bats in them that can swarm if disturbed. In a few there are drop offs and cliffs in them, once I was showing Superman one of the caverns... let's just say it's a good thing he can fly. Found out fast that the tunnel didn't go as deep as we thought the next second he dropped from view. He got a kick out of scaring me that day, this was many years ago, though, long before I took Robin in; he had used his X-ray vision to look ahead and had seen the drop off before I did. I closed up that tunnel due to how dangerous it was, I never go down that one for any reason."

Dick spoke up again as he looked up at his friend. "Batman told me it was too dangerous to go near it. You think that fight back on the mountain before we came here was bad, you should have seen the fight they got into when Superman took me to that drop-off and showed me the bottom. Man, I thought for sure Superman was a dead man after that!" Dick told the older teen.

Bruce shook his head. "Alright boys, let's go upstairs. Alfred should be preparing dinner soon."

As they climbed the stairs Conner asked Dick. "So does Alfred know I'm coming?"

Smiling wide he told the older boy excitedly. "Yep and you have your own room here too! Alfred got it ready earlier. The manor is huge! You may get lost at first, I know I did before I got used to everything."

Keeping that in mind he waited as Bruce pushed aside something up ahead, once they passed through he looked back and saw it was a large Grandfathers clock. He was silent as Bruce lead them down a long hall and up some stairs to the second floor of the mansion. He passed by a door that had a 'Dick's Room' sign on it, they came to another room and Bruce turned and told him.

"This will be your room while you're here. Dick's room is two doors down and my room is across the hall from his. Then down the hall and to the right is the Study and to the left is the library."

Bruce told him as they walked to both locations, Conner was speechless as they looked around both rooms. When they got to the study after Dick showed him around the library, Bruce turned once again to Conner. "While you're here you will be given the same treatment that Dick gets. Same rules apply as well."

Conner nodded in understanding and told the man. "OK. Sounds fair."

Bruce looked up at the clock on the wall and turned to Dick. "Would you show him the rest of the house, I need to make a few phone calls and get things ready for our trip."

Dick smiled at him and replied. "Absolutely! Come on Conner! You're going to love this!"

Conner followed the enthusiastic 13-year-old out of the study and back down the hall. Conner was so overwhelmed by the size of the house as he followed Dick from room to room. His mind wondered to where Superman lived. He knew he didn't live up at the Watch Tower... And he knew Superman's secret identity so he figured he didn't own a huge mansion like this one.

Conner wasn't paying attention until he heard Dick's voice get louder.

"Conner! Hey, man you listening to me?" Dick had led him to the game room and was showing him the stacks of games sitting on the shelves.

"Do you play all of these?" Conner asked reading the titles to the games shaking the thoughts about Superman from his mind.

"Sometimes, but me and KF play these when he comes over. Clark too... but he doesn't come around much anymore. KF is there to fill in that gap."

"He's been ignoring you too huh?" Conner asked sarcastically.

"Yea he's changed in the last several months. But anyway, you have yet to meet Alfred! He should be down in the kitchen come on!" Dick lead the way as they made it to the first floor again. Conner followed after his energetic friend as they left the game room.

Conner paid close attention to where things were so he wouldn't get lost. The last thing he wanted was to burden Bruce or make him feel like he couldn't do anything on his own. He may have a temper and seem coldhearted at the mountain, but when he's around Robin he just can't seem to stay angry. Dick lead him to an enormous kitchen, with a huge breakfast bar that sat in the middle of it. The stove was made of titanium along with the refrigerator and dishwasher. The long stone counter top seemed to run for miles, but the smell of food cooking caught his nose and he suddenly remembered he was hungry.

"Hey, Alfred! This is Conner, Conner Alfred." Dick introduced them happily.

Alfred turned from the stove when Dick entered and was looking Conner up and down studying him curiously, the boy looked so much like Clark Kent but different in some ways.

"Hello there young sir, it is nice to meet you. I trust you will find your stay here most enlightening. Now if there is anything you might need please inform Master Bruce, Master Dick or myself, and we will see to it that your needs are met." Alfred told him with a genuine smile on his face.

Conner was in information overload, this older man before him was treating him so kindly. He wasn't sure how to take it. "Thanks, Mr. Alfred..."

"Just Alfred if you would sir. Being here you will be treated like one of the family." Alfred told him with a smile still on his face as he turned back to the stove to retrieve the stuffed lobster tails that were to be dinner that evening. Conner saw the food and asked Dick. "What are those?"

Dick looked up at him and replied. "Those are lobster tails, they are so good! Oh and Alfred doesn't allow sugar so we don't have cereal or pop tarts like we do at the mountain. The only time we get anything real sweet is when we have waffles or pancakes. Then he puts the best maple syrup you have ever tasted on them!"

Nodding in understanding Conner allowed his curiosity to get the best of him as he left Dick's side and walked over to the stove. Alfred smiled over at him and told him. "Does this look suitable young sir?"

Conner glanced over and told the butler. "Sure I guess... I've never had these before."

Nodding in understanding the old butler asked. "I will prepare something different just in case you do not like what is served. Granted when I was your age we went hungry if we did not like what was served, I, however, do not abide by the old ways. If one does not like the food, then something else can be made."

Footsteps could be heard entering the kitchen. "I see you have met Alfred, I'm afraid the phone call I made earlier requires me to go to the office. I'm sorry Alfred, I will heat up dinner when I get back. This is too important to just hold off until tomorrow."

"Very well sir, but I must caution you that it is unwise to reheat seafood. I shall have something different prepared for your arrival home. Will Master Batman still be making an appearance tonight?"

Bruce thought about it and looked at the boys, while he trusted Conner, he didn't trust that Dick would behave without him. "No, it's going to be late when I get back, too late to go out and do a late night patrol. Sorry boys, you will just have to hang out here for the evening. Dick, remember your bedtime and I will see you both in the morning."

Conner looked over at Dick. "Bedtime?"

Dick was sitting at the breakfast bar kicking his legs against the metal of the chair and said. "Yea, unlike the mountain I have to be in bed by 9:30 ten at the latest. Some nonsense about kids needing proper nights sleep. Like being a superhero doesn't require me to miss that bedtime!"

Alfred had moved over to the sink and firmly laid a hand down on the counter top, hard enough to make the pan rattle next to him. "Master Richard, keep that up and you will be going to bed much sooner rather than later young man."

Bruce had walked out of the room but was within ear-shot of Dick's comment.

"Richard Grayson! I suggest if you're going to complain about going to bed on time you might not want to do it when adults are still within earshot!" Bruce bellowed from outside the kitchen door.

Ducking his head Dick said loud enough for Bruce to hear. "Sorry, won't happen again."

Alfred came to stand in front of Dick at the bar. "See that it doesn't. Just because one of your Young Justice friends are in our home does not mean rules change. We will however, be lenient with Master Conner until he gets used to things. You, on the other hand, have had years to get used to rules, he has a much shorter time getting used to ways of living in a home. Do I make myself clear young man?"

Looking over at Conner who was looking back wide-eyed at seeing his teammate getting lectured he said to Alfred. "Yes, sir, clear as crystal."

"Good, now, go get washed up for dinner. It will be served in approximately 10 minutes."

Getting off his perch Dick left the kitchen with Conner hot on his heals. "What was that about?" He asked slightly dumbfounded.

Dick looked back and gave him a sly grin. "I wanted to give you a taste of the other side of Batman. The Bruce Wayne side, he can have a temper if you get him riled enough. If he had said my middle name then I would have been grounded from patrol until after we get back to Gotham from our trip. As long as my middle name is left out of a statement, I'm good."

Still, dumbfounded Conner followed the young acrobat to the first-floor bathroom where they took turns washing their hands and face before heading to the dining room for dinner. Conner wasn't sure about this way of life but he was learning fast. And he could tell that arguing with Bruce was a dead end.


	2. Remembering the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner learns of Dick's past....

After dinner, which Conner thoroughly enjoyed, the boys headed to the game room to hang out and play for a while before bed. Sitting on an overstuffed bean bag chair with a wireless black controller in hand Conner asked. "So is now the time to ask about your past? You told me you would tell me later."

Dick didn't look back at his friend from where he laid on his stomach propped up on his elbows playing a video game with Conner. "I used to be part of a circus. My parents and I, we were called 'The Flying Graysons'. We were trapeze artists."

Dick trailed off as he got into the game and lost his train of thought. He still had a hard time talking about his parents, but he did promise Conner an explanation.

"What happened to them? Your folks I mean." Conner pressed on carefully.

This time, Dick paused the game and twisted around so he had his head propped on his hand. "They were killed... this mob boss, Tony Zucco, he tried to talk my dad into giving him protection money. For what I don't know. But anyway my father refused his offer, Zucco was furious, he pushed me around a little and my father got angry and Zucco threatened him with his 'brothers'. You should have seen the look on Zucco's face when I announced that I had called the police.

No sooner did I make that confession did Batman show up. He was able to arrest one of the 'brothers' but the others got away. Two nights later we were doing our normal act on the trapeze when the wires broke holding my parents... I watched as they fell to their deaths. Bruce was in the crowd when it happened. At the funeral, he told me he would take me in since he understood what it was like to watch the very people who loved you get ripped away because of criminals. It was trying at first, I tested his patients, still do on occasion. But he's been great to me, taken me in given me literally everything. An orphan couldn't ask for more."

Dick was silent for the longest time with a far away look in his eyes, it still hurt after all these years to talk about his parents.

Conner asked after a few minutes. "How did you become Robin?"

Dick chuckled at the memory and told him. "I had been here for maybe 3 or 4 months before I found the Batcave. When I found out Batman had been tailing Zucco I donned a disguise and followed him. Without permission mind you. He was at the circus, Batman, and Zucco when I found them. He had somehow overpowered Batman and had him on the knife thrower target and was throwing knives at him. I saw that I was going to become an orphan all over again if I didn't do something so I used a Batarang and knocked the knife away from Batman that was meant to kill him. In my act of revenge and pent up anger, I overpowered Zucco for a short time before he knocked me senseless. Thankfully it gave Batman the time to escape and he saved me.

He admitted when we watched the Police take Zucco away that he didn't think he had what it took to raise me, but admitted that Batman did. So Robin was born that night."

Conner was silent for a moment, taking in everything he had just learned about the youngest member of the team. "What were your parents like?"

Conner didn't miss the far away look in Dick's eyes as the boy responded. "Well, my mom loved to cook. She could make a meatloaf so good that it would give Alfred a run for his money. I remember how she used to tell me all the time 'you can do it, honey, one day you will fly like your dad and me. And my little Robin will take flight'. That was her nickname for me..."

"That's your superhero name too?" Conner asked questioningly.

"Yea, when I told Batman what I wanted to be called he was all 'like the bird?' I told him 'it's a family name.' I wasn't kidding about that. When my grappling hook latches on and I am flying through the air behind Batman I feel like I am back on the trapeze again. It's the best feeling in the world... You'll find out what it's like tomorrow night when we go out on patrol."

Conner asked him softly. "What was your dad like?"

Looking down at the carpet Dick let out a sigh and told him. "He was great... my dad had been flying the trapeze since he was a kid and his father before him. Circus is in the blood, I guess you could say. I started training when I was four. When I was six my dad nearly gave my mom a coronary when he showed her a stunt me and dad could do without the safety of the net. But that's what dad liked... he liked the risk... he was brave, bold and daring... if someone told him he couldn't do something he would show them it could be done."

Conner didn't miss the tears welling up in his friend's eyes. "Sorry if I upset you."

Shaking his head Dick told him. "No, don't be sorry. It's the first time anyone has wanted to talk about them."

"Bruce has never asked?" Conner wanted to know.

"Oh, he asked at first, especially when I would wake up from nightmares screaming. I still cry at night but not as often. M'Gann came and woke me up once cause she sensed my distress and I didn't tell her it was a nightmare about my parents... I just told her I had a bad dream. It wasn't a total lie." Dick trailed off as his mind began to wander.

The boys were silent for a moment before Dick stood up and said. "Stay right here, I will be right back."

Conner watched the younger boy run from the room, he listened to his fading footsteps but could hear a door open from the second floor. Then running came back and got louder as Dick drew closer.

Running back into the room he skidded to a halt and told Conner holding a photo out for him to see. "This is them. My parents."

Conner took the offered photo and held it. Looking between the photo and Dick he said. "You look a lot like your dad, and you have your mom's eyes."

"I get that a lot." Dick replied.

"How tall were they? You look so little in this picture..." Conner commented.

Dick took the picture back and ran his fingers down it softly, absently he replied. "My mom was five foot eleven... and my dad was six foot two. My dad is... was just an inch taller than Bruce is. Sometimes at night if I see Bruce in the dark before he turns on the light he looks like my dad a little bit."

"I can see the comparison, they even look slightly alike. Mostly in build, and hair color." Conner remarked.

"There was this one time, I had a nightmare... apparently Bruce had been out as Batman and had just gotten home when I woke up screaming. He came to my room to see if I was alright. I remember sitting up in bed and seeing his form in the doorway. Now mind you I just woke up and was very confused. I called him dad. Even when I realized who it was I didn't correct myself and he didn't correct me at all. I still do it sometimes, but only when I wake up scared and disoriented from a nightmare, those are getting rare and far between."

A knock on the door drew their attention to Alfred. "Young sirs, you might want to consider the time."

They both looked up at the wall clock and saw it was almost 9 O'Clock, Dick let out a moan but quickly clamped his mouth shut when Alfred shot him a warning look. "Alright, come on Conner."

As they passed Alfred the old butler said. "Master Conner, I have taken the liberty to find you suitable sleepwear and have laid them on your bed. Will you need assistance in finding your room?"

Conner shook his head and said politely. "No sir, I am two doors down and on the left of Dick's..."

Pausing he looked over at Dick for confirmation. "Yep, that's right." Dick told him.

They both went to their respective rooms to crash for the night.

Conner couldn't help but think as he laid there in the oversized bed, about Superman, and everyone else in his life. He couldn't believe that Batman wanted him to help with a private mission. He eventually drifted off to sleep.


End file.
